


Иногда сотрудники плохо кончают

by suricate



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate
Summary: У старшего инспектора Бюро Мики Симоцуки есть личный способ взаимодействия с Сивиллой, и пока что все идет хорошо.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Psychopass





	Иногда сотрудники плохо кончают

_Для человека, родившегося в год Обезьяны, вся жизнь — это большая игра._  
**Китайский гороскоп**

Тысяча триста пятнадцать кабинетов. Восемьдесят девять этажей. Прямоугольные окна со светоотражающим покрытием — сперва одиночные по три, потом три тройных, за ними снова одиночные и центральная панель, а дальше снова: три-три-три. Один латентный преступник говорил, отбивая ладонью по столу то коротко, то с длинными интервалами: в старые времена так звали на помощь. Жаль, к нему больше не обратиться. Окна задраены плотнее, чем на иных подводных лодках. Никому внутри не нужен лишний воздух, то удушливо-липкий, то промозгло-сырой, только сухим воздух в Токио никогда не бывает, этого коэффициента городу не понизить никакими средствами.

Фасад торжественен и внушает опасение. Каждый, кто заходит в Бюро впервые, неловко ежится в огромном сверкающем холле, набитом огромными голограммами с показателями бескрайнего счастья, которое приносит всей стране безопасность общества. Цифры и диаграммы сменяются так быстро, что невозможно понять наверняка: специально ли их запустили, чтобы случайному посетителю ничего было в этом не ясно, или сотрудники Бюро все как один способны считывать информацию с недоступной обычному гражданину скоростью. И все же, стоит подняться на несколько этажей, пожить тут хотя бы месяц, и это перестанет отвлекать. С пятого по восемьдесят седьмой здание выглядит совершенно обычным образом. Не очень-то просторные офисы со стационарными компьютерами, многие из которых не мешало бы обновить. Клерки, затянутые в неброские синтетические костюмы, поверх которых наброшены приятные глазу, временами даже стильные голограммы, снуют по коридорам с банками успокоительного кофе. Некоторые лифты порой останавливаются на профилактику, и у работающих скапливается длинная очередь. Разложенный на составляющие части, механизм поддержания порядка выглядит предельно нормально.

Даже этаж ненормальных, иными словами, латентных преступников, приносящих обществу посильную пользу с надеждой когда-нибудь реабилитироваться в глазах Сивиллы, вскоре перестает казаться непристойно заразным. Да и что в нем есть такого, все те же окна один-один-один, три-три-три, один-один-один. Побольше запахов, пожалуй. Попадаются неприятно резкие, но если не принюхиваться — не страшно. Они просачиваются и на другие этажи, праздно шатаясь в свободное от рабочих часов время: в спортзал, в столовую, в лабораторию; нормальные люди быстро привыкают не присматриваться и не принюхиваться. Это хороший, правильный навык для сотрудника Бюро общественной безопасности, он устаканивается тогда же, когда на смену стремлению успеть понять хотя бы одну диаграмму в холле, прежде чем она плавно перетечет в другую, приходит понимание, каких вещей не следует понимать. Навык, полезный для карьеры, а амбициозность — похвальное качество в современном обществе. Чем лучше ты развиваешь себя, тем больше приносишь пользы.

Они сталкиваются на выходе из столовой (после ремонта там установили голографические панели, и теперь каждую неделю меняют фон; в эти дни столики окружены изумрудными джунглями, из динамиков чирикают тропические птицы, в меню появился тонизирующий сладкий коктейль “Колибри” и снова вернулась лапша с синтезированными моллюсками и ананасами), старший инспектор отдела криминальных расследований Мика Симоцуки разъярена и несется так быстро, что задевает плечом Се Хинакаву, привычно пялящегося в экран и оттого вовремя не увернувшегося.  
— Ии...из…, — бормочет Хинакава, безуспешно цепляясь плывущим взглядом за кислотные очертания начальства. За то время, пока он выдавит из себя застрявшее на языке “...вините”, за Микой сойдутся двери столовой, двери лифта, а сама она успеет обидеться, еще сильнее разозлиться, твердо решить очистить этажи латентных от выпивки и наркотиков, разозлиться пуще прежнего, сморгнуть неловко выступившие на глазах слезы, как будто их и не было никогда. Мика отлично умеет смахивать слезы внутрь, глотать их глазами и растворять прежде, чем сама заметит. Такие машинальные действия — залог хорошего тона любого человека, обреченного на сомнительную радость сотрудничества с латентными.

Этот конкретный латентный вконец обнаглел, Мика прекрасно знает, с кем он переписывается за ее спиной, и хоть бы раз пришел что-нибудь рассказать. Как будто она ему никто. Как будто она им всем никто. Плетут себе свои планы, а ты, Мика, сиди, строй из себя большое начальство, лови все чужие шишки и пытайся прикрывать их быстрее, чем заметит кто-то по-настоящему крупный. Слишком хорошо справляешься? Держи двух новых охреневших инспекторов, с первого же дня решивших свести тебя в Токородзаву, в отдел кому за триста. Но она и не таких выносила, взять того же патрульного Кадзумити Ириэ, который теперь почти похож на человека, а чем был раньше? Мику до сих пор передергивает, стоит вспомнить свой единственный поход в заброшенный район. Там не было опасно, она же не заходила слишком глубоко и пила все нужные препараты: сперва за пару часов до, потом еще неделю после. Как ей и описывали, Ириэ оказался неплохим человеком, уже несколько лет исправно снабжающим Бюро новостями обо всем, что происходит в трущобах. От Мики требовалось просто объяснить ему: теперь всю информацию Ириэ должен передавать ей. Но вместо этого она сказала: даю тебе пару недель на то, чтобы найти себе здесь сменщика. А ты мне нужен наверху. Ириэ не поверил ей поначалу. У него были насквозь больные, потухшие глаза. Как у собаки, беспредельно привязанной к дурному хозяину, неспособной укусить его даже тогда, когда он заносит над ней топор. Мика морщится даже от беглого воспоминания. Как Аканэ могла быть настолько слепой, чтобы не замечать этого? Еще месяц-другой — и они бы его навсегда потеряли вместе со всей его сетью. Но старшего инспектора Аканэ Цунемори латентные все равно будут любить больше, как ни старайся. У нее был особый к ним подход. Человечный, как она сама говорила. Так что нет ничего особенного в том, что патрульный Се Хинакава ведет с ней запрещенную переписку, а Мике ни слова не говорит, ну и пусть, Цунемори уже доигралась и еще доиграется, и нечего корчить из себя то ли святую, то ли мученицу, то ли просветленную, как сама Сивилла. Как будто ее не предупреждали!

Лифт за несколько секунд выносит Мику из области обычных этажей Бюро на восемьдесят восьмой, выплевывает в пустой прохладный коридор. Она выщелкивает целую пригоршню малиновых конфет для стабилизации и сосредоточенно хрустит ими, направляясь в кабинет директора Бюро. У нее осталось меньше минуты, чтобы понять, каким образом она собирается объяснять жалобы на отдел криминальных расследований сразу от трех департаментов. Неужели, вздыхает Мика, нельзя было злить людей хотя бы по очереди? Хотя бы по одному департаменту в неделю? Она вызывает голографическое зеркальце, поправляет челку и разглаживает примятый воротник. Она прекрасно знает: все зависит от того, кто сегодня директор Бюро. Не все из них обращают внимание на внешний вид, но тут лучше перестраховаться. Мика не разрешает себе думать об этом слишком часто, точнее, вообще не разрешает себе думать об этом, потому что подозревает: от таких мыслей тон портится быстро-быстро (а может, даже в десять раз быстрее), однако машинально, точно так же, как она умеет глотать слезы глазами, Мика различает пятерых директоров Бюро и даже примерно представляет себе, что каждому из них надо. Она неглупая и главное, наблюдательная. Она закончила академию Осо с отличием и не помутилась, несмотря на все происходившие в академии неприятности. У каждого директора, которого она вычленяет, — а это только кажется невозможной задачей, хотя для новичков (тех, которым везет попасть на восемьдесят восьмой этаж) директора выглядят совершенно одинаково, — Мика сразу начала замечать свои особенности: кто-то потирает переносицу характерным жестом, кто-то сводит пальцы в замок, кто-то скрещивает руки на груди, кто-то постукивает ладонью по краю стола так нежно, будто вот-вот достанет из-под столешницы доминатор, кто-то смотрит так, будто уже достал. Запоминать такие мелочи гораздо проще, чем цифры и диаграммы в холле Бюро, а ведь Мика так никому и не рассказала, что сумела запомнить их все. Но это все, конечно, один и тот же (одна и та же) директор Бюро Хосороги, в этом они совершенно одинаковы с прежним (прежними) директором Бюро Касей, — считать иначе весьма небезопасно. Следя за хорошим тоном, Мика думает так: у одного и того же (одной и той же) директора Бюро Хосороги разные животные ипостаси. Как у буддистского календаря. Есть кошка, лошадь, крыса, змея и дракон. Только бы не змея, зажмуривается Мика, когда дверь кабинета директора Бюро с шелестом отъезжает в сторону, пусть даже дракон, черт с ним, только бы пожалуйста не змея, пусть не змея, пусть сегодня не…

— ЧТО ТЫ, БЛИН, ЗДЕСЬ ЗАБЫЛА?! — орет она раньше, чем осознает, что орет. Нет, это не змея, это подколодная гадюка из министерства иностранных дел, Фредерика Ханасиро, которая почему-то в отсутствие директора Бюро общественной безопасности удобно устроилась в директорском кресле, закинув ногу на стол. Это длинная (не длиннее, чем у Мики, но, пожалуй, изящнее) согнутая в колене нога, которая упирается в столешницу тонкой подошвой черного, облегающего икру сапога (отсюда и изящность), вряд ли синтетического, а значит, неприлично дорогого. Любая выпускница академии Осо знает цену таким вещам.  
Затылком Фредерика Ханасиро трется о высоченную кожаную спинку директорского кресла, русые волосы растрепаны, почти полностью скрывают глаза. Губы (помада смазалась) приоткрыты в нелепой блуждающей улыбке. Воротник шелковой черной рубашки расстегнут и съехал в сторону, обнажая левое плечо (и чашечку бюстгальтера насыщенно-виноградного цвета), оно подрагивает, указывая на то, что ниже — там, где все происходящее скрывает ребристая панель стола, — Фредерика занимается... собой.  
Все это Мика успевает увидеть, но не осознать за те несколько мгновений, которые требуются ее легким для того, чтобы вобрать в себя достаточно воздуха — и с нечеловеческой силой вытолкнуть его назад сквозь бронхи, трахею, гортань, глотку:  
— ДА ТЫ ЧТО ДЕЛАЕШЬ ВООБЩЕ?!  
Бесстыдный звук, которым отвечает ей Фредерика — что-то среднее между смешком и всхлипом. Правая рука Фредерики рассеянно оглаживает ключицы, шею, линию подбородка так, будто трогает нечто чужое, но, возможно, небезынтересное. Вот же обезьяна, думает Мика и самую малость этого пугается.  
— Экспериментирую, — отвечает ей Фредерика, по-прежнему проявляя к себе гораздо больше интереса.  
— Это. Наше. Бюро, — цедит сквозь плотно сжатые зубы Мика, не намеренная отступать.  
— Да-да, я помню. — Тряхнув головой, Фредерика снисходит до насмешливого взгляда в ее сторону. — Многие ваши сотрудники плохо кончают.

Взгляд будит скверную память времен академии. Мика выщелкивает малиновые конфеты прямо в рот. Всем, кому надо знать, известно, что это плацебо. От малиновых стабилизирующих конфет даже не поправляются. Но у каждого — свои способы бороться с лишним стрессом. Хруст на зубах запихивает поглубже проснувшиеся картины из другой жизни: манерного преподавателя живописи, которому было наплевать на нее, зато не наплевать на другую девочку, Орье Рикако, убившую ее лучшую подругу. Почему интересным людям убийцы интереснее обычных влюбленных без памяти? Он, кстати, тоже куда-то пропал, помутился, наверное. Так она сперва думала.  
До тех пор, пока Ириэ не начал пересказывать ей то, что пересказал ему Хинакава со слов прежних патрульных, которых в отделе больше нет, потому что именно эта тварь...

— Не дождешься, — шипит Мика.  
— Ну кроме тех, разумеется, кто не кончает никогда. Но как по мне, это скучно, — отзывается Фредерика, наконец прекращая дергать плечом и задумчиво рассматривая влажные пальцы левой руки.  
Обезьяна, чуть смелее думает Мика. И не понимает, как могла не замечать этого раньше.

С Фредерикой Ханасиро она познакомилась три года назад: эта женщина нагло заняла жизнь Мики, как директорское кресло, чтобы одного за другим вынимать из ее жизни небезразличных ей людей, ведь Мика никак не могла признаться на людях, что патрульные ей небезразличны (к латентным такого не испытывают). Но бесить Фредерика начала гораздо раньше, чем приносить настоящие неприятности.

Когда Аканэ спросила два года назад: что с ней не так (с ней, не с тобой), Мика передернула плечами, и на этом разговор бы иссяк, не скажи тогда Аканэ после длинной-длинной паузы: мы не всегда сотрудничаем с теми, кому верим. Бывает, сперва нужно протянуть руку, а потом долго ждать. И работать. Доверие не приходит само.  
Допротягивалась.

Мике неоткуда знать точно, но она знает наверняка: Фредерика ненавидела Аканэ с самого начала. У Аканэ она бы патрульных не забрала. Как же можно было быть настолько слепой...

Задумчивая нежность в васильковых глазах Фредерики Ханасиро будит желание. Желание стремительно пересечь кабинет директора, наклониться через стол и врезать ей чем-нибудь тяжелым. Монитором, например. Привычка справляться со своими желаниями у Мики с детства. Поэтому она просто садится в бежевое кожаное кресло (появилось здесь вместо дивана два месяца назад и нравится Мике гораздо меньше, скрипящее и подло глубокое, сидеть в нем приходится на самом краешке, иначе окажешься в жутко беспомощной позе), складывает на коленях руки и самым спокойным (из доступных ей) тоном произносит:  
— Знаешь… у девочек это обычно бывает раньше.  
— Что? — Фредерика даже отвлекается от бережного облизывания пальцев.  
— Эксперименты, — отточенно улыбается Мика.

Личное дело Фредерики Ханасиро не смогли взломать ни Хинакава, ни Сион, а это многого стоит. Биография младшего офицера отдела специального назначения министерства иностранных дел — государственная тайна Японии.  
Это даже обидно, бесстрашно думает Мика. Так долго кого-то ненавидеть, чтобы потом нечаянно узнать, что его нет. А ведь тот самый латентный, который в свое время подарил Мике надоедливую считалочку: три коротких три длинных три коротких, общался с этой Фредерикой почти как с подружкой. Именно он (как Мика думала раньше, как ей говорили раньше все, кто заговаривал с ней об этом — то есть очень немногие) рассказал Фредерике об одном бывшем патрульном, сбежавшем из Японии и до того заматеревшем, что поймать его никому не удалось, как ни пыталась Сивилла. А значит, отлично подходящем для нужд отдела специального назначения министерства иностранных дел.  
Два года назад того латентного забрали из Токородзавы и увезли в неизвестном базам данных направлении, Мика слишком долго готовилась его навестить (пила все нужные препараты) и опоздала с визитом на сутки. Это случилось через неделю после того, как Аканэ спросила: что с ней не так?

Фредерика Ханасиро, обезьяна, неторопливо застегивает пуговицы на рубашке. Молчание тянется, тянется, тянется, тянется, тянется.

— А знаешь, — как ни в чем не бывало говорит Фредерика, поднявшись из-за стола, потягиваясь и зевая одновременно, — я бы как-нибудь попробовала.

Мика ждет.

— Вдруг они врут насчет сотрудников Бюро, — подолжает Фредерика, запуская пальцы в волосы, взлохмачивая их и тем самым — парадоксально — приводя прическу в порядок (вот бы Мике так научиться).

Мика ждет. Ладони лежат на коленях, расслаблены в лучших традициях академии, как и не было этих лишних восьми лет.  
Проходя за ее спиной, Фредерика легко касается пальцами затылка Мики. От Фредерики ничем не пахнет. Вообще ничем.

— Знаешь, я пас, — не поворачивая головы, говорит Мика. — Куда мне до Синьи Когами.

Возможно, думает Мика, она плохо, очень-преочень плохо кончит после этого.  
Но по гробовой тишине, по отсутствию дыхания, по замершей обезьяне за ее спиной — старший инспектор отдела криминальных расследований Симоцуки понимает, что отлично отбила этот раунд.  
И ничуть не жалеет.

Через час или сколько там понадобится, чтобы дождаться здесь директора Бюро (да хоть бы и змею) и обсудить, как они будут бороться с последствиями хаотических действий двух слишком ретивых идиотов, Мика наконец выйдет из этого холодильника, спустится в столовую, и ничуть не удивится, найдя там Ириэ, как обычно навеселе, как обычно глумящегося над Хинакавой. Что она сделает — это удивит самого Ириэ, отобрав у него бутылку и от души хлебнув противного горького пойла, чем бы оно в этот раз ни оказалось. У забившегося в угол Хинакавы расширятся глаза, и это даст ей отличный повод с чувством на него проораться. Пусть идет и жалуется в своей секретной переписке кому угодно. Они все равно не узнают о том, о чем теперь знает Мика.

Только потом, на балконе, немного пьяная (наверное; она в жизни ничего крепче энергетика не пила, поэтому может разве что вообразить), закусившая транквилизатором, она положит голову Ириэ на плечо (завтра оба сделают вид, что ничего такого не было) и сонно скажет: у них пятнадцать ошибок там в холле, и всем наплевать, представляешь? Пятнадцать ошибок.


End file.
